Heartless Criminal
by Alikingfan
Summary: Carla feels vulnerable after Frank manipulates her again and again. When he tries to have his way with her again, will she be saved by a certain Barlow? Rated T/M for sexual references.


This is my first story ,Set whilst frank is working alongside carla in underworld after the rape.  
This is just a one shot!  
Thanks :)xxx

Heartless criminal:-

* * *

Carla slammed the office door shut and felt her whole body tense up as she burst into floods of tears. Frank had really been pulling at her strings lately and it was getting to her, she was as much afraid of him as she was angry. All day he had been glancing across at her, eyeing her up and down and occasionally brushing past her sending shivers down her spine.  
She slumped down into her chair at the office desk and wiped away her tears, she rooted through her bag to find her phone and texted Peter, 'hiya baby, it's just me could you pop over in your break please I need to talk to you? X'she watched it send then placed the phone on the desk eagerly waiting a reply. The office door banged open making her jump and look up in shock, it was frank. He glanced across at her then walked over to his desk and sat down, there was a long silence before he said ' I've sent them all to lunch break, they'll be back in half an hour.' Gesturing to the now empty machines.  
'oh..okay' she replied.  
Every now and again he would glance over and she would catch him staring at her from the corner of her eye, suddenly her phone buzzed making her twitch, it was Peter his text read, 'ok, I'll be over soon x'  
Carla placed her phone back into her bag and went back to what she was doing, 'was that loverboy?' frank hissed, Carla ignored him, 'ok, if that's how your going to be...' he stood up, Carla quickly looked up,  
'yes it was, but what does it matter?' she also stood up and grabbed her bag, she headed for the door but frank grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Carla froze, she looked up at him, he was grinning 'going somewhere?' he asked her. Her heart started beating faster, she was frightened 'well, I was...you see Peter is meeting me.' she tried to wriggle herself free but he clasped her arm tighter 'Ahh!' she cried out as she felt his fingers digging in. Frank scowled 'oh sorry, did I hurt you?' he said sarcastically, he grabbed Carla's other arm and shoved her back onto her desk. 'frank...what are you doing?!' Carla panicked and suddenly felt a rush of sickness as frank smirked, she really needed Peter to walk through that door!  
Frank covered Carla's mouth as he started to get closer and whispered in Carla's ear' you betrayed me, no-one believes you, your helpless Carla! Carla started to cry, tears rolled down her face landing on the desk as she though to herself, ' where's Peter?! Someone help me!'  
Then he pushed her further down, She was trying her hardest to ignore frank and concentrated on listening for the factory door. Then after what felt like hours, she heard it! The door, someone was coming in!  
Her eyes widened as she saw peter walk in. She screamed, peter turned quickly hearing her cries and soft whimpering and saw frank, his heart raced and he ran over, he slammed the office door open startling frank. He grabbed him firmly by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, he hit him until his nose and lip bled then held him against the wall for a second, he flung him through the factory door and yelled 'GET OUT!'  
When frank was gone he ran back inside to his girlfriend who was now sat on the desk, knees by her chin rocking forward and backwards, tears rolling down her face. 'omg carla, baby are you ok?!' he hugged her and felt her tears soak through his shirt and he could hear her cries.  
Peter held her for at least five minutes before pulling away And holding her hands, she had stopped crying but was frozen to the spot, he titled his head to the side and softly spoke' its gonna be okay baby, I promise you! He stands no chance now, come here.' he opened his arms, Carla slowly shuffled forwards and stood up, he held her in his arms, before walking her out of the factory to the flat where he picked her up and gently placed her onto the bed.  
'stay here car, I'm gonna go back  
the factory and try to find michelle and tell what's happened and she can give everyone the rest of the day off while we sort things yeah?'  
Carla nodded in response, Peter lightly kissed her forehead before leaving her lying on the bed.  
When he had left, Carla rolled over onto her side and a single tear rolled down her face, she tried to fall asleep but everytime she closed her eyes, she saw him and couldn't bear it. She lay awake listening to people going by outside.  
Time passed and after a good twenty minutes she heard keys in the door as peter returned. She listened as he walked over to the bedroom and opened the door, 'baby, I'm back. Do you want a drink?' he softly said.  
It took her a second or two but Carla replied 'um..y..yes please baby, just some water please.' she remained still, Peter walked away to get her drink feeling quite upset himself to see his girlfriend in such a state. He got her drink and made his way back to the bedroom, when he got there Carla rolled over onto her back and half smiled' thanks baby.' she whispered. He placed the drink on the bedside locker next to her head and made his way around to the other side of the bed, he climbed on and he too lay down next to her. He put his arms around her, making sure she was comfortable and whispered' it's okay, I'm here. Your safe now.' Carla nestled into his chest, he kissed her lightly on the head as he watched her shut her eyes, she felt safer now.


End file.
